


Ignis' Lament

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angry Gladiolus, Blind Ignis, Blindness, Depression, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Prompto is trying to keep the peace, Time Skips, starting to feel a bit better about some things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: [Takes places after the events of Leviathan and within that time skip]Ignis learns of his new disability and it is wearing him down. He's angry, bitter, and hateful. He can't help but dwell on the past but Prompto will do what he can to help.





	1. Blindness

"Hey, I think he's starting to wake up. Big guy hey come here Ignis is wakin' up!"

"Iggy? Hey Iggy you feeling alright?"

Ignis groans slightly as the voice of the blonde reaches his ears and he shifts in the bed, his body is stiff from the lack of movement. He starts to speak but nothing comes out that resembles words instead he utters a dry croak of gibberish. He heard Prompto say something about getting him some water before the sound of his boots retreating fills the silent room.

Ignis tried opening his eyes but something was preventing him, it felt rough and itchy as it pressed against his skin and he wanted it off. His hands raise to his head as his fingers sloppily fumble with the weird covering wrapped around his face only to have his hands grabbed by smaller warm hands and one of which was covered in a glove. He recognized the scent of the other, body spray that teen boys tend to wear, Prompto.

"Wah hey, y-you shouldn't do that Ignis. The nurses say that you have to keep them on...until you fully heal." Prompto sounded frantic? Concerned? No...his voice held to many emotions that it was hard for the young advisor to pinpoint one that stood out the most.

"You thirsty?" Prompto asks and Ignis, who is usually the one to correct his speech didn't have the energy to correct the sentence. He just nods as Prompto gently pulls him into a sitting position piling pillows behind him to support his friend. Ignis turns his head in the direction of which he heard water being poured into a glass.

"Here you go Ignis...oh be careful it's cold and wet..." Prompto says gently pushing the chilly glass into Ignis's palms. Ignis thanks him as he slowly begins to lift the glass to his lips when he felt Promptos' palms on his hands once again "L-Let me help you." He says moving slightly faster but not to quick as to bump the glass against his friends lips or teeth. Ignis swallows down the cold refreshment shuddering as his body felt the chilly wave wash over him that comes from ice cold drinks. The blonde lowers the cup when he sees Ignis nod slightly signaling for him to stop.

Ignis was grateful for the help he truly was, but he didn't really need help drinking he knew where his mouth was but he didn't have the heart to tell Prompto to stop. He could sense that he was upset and worried which must be why he is probably busing himself with random and odd tasks.

"Do ya need anything else? Ya gotta go to the bathroom?" Prompto asks forcing a cheerful tone but Ignis clears his throat as he begins to speak "N-No..." his own voice sounded foreign to him he almost forgot he had an accent "Thank you though, you will do amazing in hospice." He says wanting to brighten Prompto's mood. The younger male smiles nodding before turning away bidding Ignis good night.

As Prompto exits Gladiolus enters the room which Ignis is cooped up, Ignis could tell it was Gladiolus by his heavy footsteps so he lifts his hand a bit "Good evening." He says as Gladiolus approaches his bed sitting on the chair next to the bed "How are you feeling?" He asks him as Ignis's ears pick up on a metallic clicking sound "Clapped out...but it's nothing a little sleep can't fix." He says causing Gladiolus to snort out of amusement "That's good to hear. You gave us a scare when you hadn't woke up." He says earning a head turn in his direction from Ignis "How long was I out?" He asks.

"A week..."

Gladiolus sounded exhausted and Ignis could only assume that it was from fretting over him "What about you how are you doing? Are you fairing well?" He asks and Gladiolus laughs softly "I'm fine." He says leaning back in his seat "Relived to know you're alive..." He adds.

"What of Prompto?"

Gladiolus lowers his gaze and was glad that Ignis was currently blindfolded so he couldn't see his worried expression "I'm not going to lie...the kid's not doing so well. He's been at Nocts' side ever since we arrived here in the castle. He's something else though, he has been taking care of you and Noct, he became an expert at cleaning wounds." Gladiolus says crossing his arms nodding as a small smile crosses his face.

"Has he now? I do hope he's taking care of himself at least."

"He takes naps...if that counts." Gladiolus lies, neither himself or Prompto has slept since the event with the Leviathan mostly because Ignis and Noctis had been injured. And when they did they found themselves waking up seconds later worried and fretting if something came up.

Ignis wasn't sure if the expression was visible on his face but his voice held the concern "What happen to Noct?" He asks he realized that he hasn't heard his voice and only when Gladiolus mentioned he had been receiving medical attention he felt bad for not acknowledging his absence sooner.

"He's been out like light...he hasn't moved a muscle...He hasn't been showing signs of waking up...the nurses say he may take a turn for the worse." Gladiolus says his voice dropping to a soft whisper. Hearing this sends a chill down Ignis as he grips his sheets, he didn't know why but he couldn't help but blame himself as he shook his head "It's my fault..." He mumbles.

Gladiolus looks confused "How is it your fault? You didn't do anything to Noct." He says "And there was little any of us could do, you and I were on the other side of the city. And sure Prompto was with him but in the end it was Noct who had to fight that thing on his own whether we liked it or not." Gladiolus says trying to reassure the younger man. He couldn't process how Ignis was quick to blame himself he hadn't expected that out of him. He figured he wasn't thinking straight due to his injury.

"I know...it's...I just feel like we could've done...at least he's safe. What of Lady Lunafreya? She has been fairing well?" He asks wanting to not dwell on his feelings any longer. However Gladiolus falls silent and Ignis knew the answer, he hadn't expected the bad outcome of all of this for they had been doing so well...that is up till now "Oh...I see..." He says softly before falling silent as well.

The silence around the friends wasn't a awkward one but a calm atmosphere that was completely comfortable. Gladiolus sighs suddenly breaking the peace and Ignis could hear him shifting in the cushioned chair "Hungry? I had the chef whip you up something tasty...I think the food here is okay...it's not bad but it's not your cooking."

Ignis chuckles at this he knew his 'brothers' loved his food but it was always good hear that it was preferred over others. He heard a metallic click as Gladiolus laughs "These portions are something else." He pauses nearly forgetting Ignis couldn't see with the wrappings around his face. But luckily Ignis didn't say anything about it he was about to speak when Ignis beat him to it.

"It smells like...steak with a cranberry sauce." Ignis says causing Gladiolus to laugh a bit "You really do have a nose for food." He says patting his friends back not surprised he guessed the meal correctly. "When we get these bandages off of you I want you to see this recipe I found...I'm positive you'd like it not mention add your own twist to it." He says setting the plate on Ignis's lap handing him the fork that sat on the platter.

"Go on and eat up, I'm going to go check on Prompto." Gladiolus says getting to his feet and starts to head for the door "Be careful...and call me when you need me or anything..."

Ignis nods as he pops a slice of steak into his mouth.

Gladiolus watches Ignis for a moment before leaving the room. He heads down the hall and stops in front of the door that leads to the room that Noctis is recovering in, he's hesitant at first but he soon found the courage to knock on the door. When it was met with silence he tried knocking once more this time slightly louder and when he didn't get a response that time he tried the doorknob.

To his surprise it was unlocked, he pushes on it slowly peering into the room filled with a soft orange glow from the lamp on the nightstand next to the regal bed. He saw Noctis laying still and looking drawn, his features seem to have sunken as if he was deteriorating. It had actually frighten Gladiolus to see the king to be in such bad health for he couldn't easily throw his shield in front him and know he'll be alright like in battle.

This, whatever it was that was going on with him right now was a battle his body had to sort out on its own and Gladiolus felt helpless for all he could do was watch. He steps closer to the bed spotting Prompto half sitting in a chair besides Noctis, his upper half was slumped forward with his chest resting on the side of the bed, his arms folded on the mattress as he rests his head on them like a pillow.

He was dead to the world no wonder he didn't react to the knocks on the door. Prompto looked just as bad as Noctis does, his eyes had dark circles under them, his hair lost its shine, and he looked thinner. His clothes are now loose on him and what is troublesome for Gladiolus is how Prompto isn't his usual upbeat self anymore. He seems to become irritated more often and his smiles and cheerful voice are empty as if he is forcing himself to smile.

But he couldn't really be angry at him for this attitude, he knew he was just worried and exhausted.

He carefully and quietly approaches Prompto pulling off his jacket and drapes it over the other making it work as a cover for the blonde. Prompto moans in his sleep as he shifts a bit but doesn't wake. He steps back as he begins to leave he notices that Prompto had a empty bottle of Hi-Elixir in his grasp.

Gladiolus suspected that he had used it on Noctis seeing that the elixir also restores magic. He happen to look down and noticed that the floor was littered with empty Hi-Potions, Hi-Elixir, Potion, Elixir, and every other healing curative they had in their arsenal.

Gladiolus frowns he didn't know the extent of which Prompto was desperate to heal his friend he wondered if he had done the same thing with Ignis. He kneels down picking up the discarded bottles and vials trashing them as he exits the room he questions if he should tell Ignis what he found but he didn't want to worry Ignis as he was still healing himself.

**Several Days Later**

"Okay are you ready?"

"Yes my lady."

Ignis feels a slight tug as the nurse grips the back of the bandages and slowly begins to unravel the cloth.

"Oh man I'm feeling shaky, are you feeling shaky Ignis?"

"If you mean nervous then..." Ignis pauses he felt his heart racing and excitement fills his belly as if a thousand butterflies began to flutter and he wasn't entirely sure if he was on the brink of screaming or fainting "yes, I'm nervous." He hated admitting it but there was no point in lying to the ones he loved.

"Don't be...you'll be fine. You're going to be good as new, if not stronger." Gladiolus says speaking up.

The nurse begins to unravel the last of the cloth and Ignis picks up on light he isn't exactly sure where it's coming from but he can tell there's indeed light coming from somewhere in the room. And when the last bit of cloth falls he can hear gasps causing him to grow nervous and he wanted to open his eyes but the nurse stops him "Not yet, let me get you a mirror." The nurse says as she heads to the back of the room.

"I heard gasping...is it bad?" Ignis asks his voice holding a slight shake to it when the nurse left.

"Eh...well...you look tougher than Gladio."

Gladiolus glares at Prompto who looks away from the bigger man rocking on his heels whistling "We'll let you be the judge of that. When the nurse returns, you can check it out for yourself."

Ignis swallows nervously as he begins to shake however his nerves worsen when he hears the clicks of high heels growing louder and louder. He nearly jumps when he feels a slender hand on his shoulder then move to the right side of his face gently stroking the skin.

"Can you feel this?" A female voice asks causing Ignis to blush and stammer out a yes, he felt his face heat up when a finger strokes his forehead "How about there?"

"Yes I c-can feel that."

However when she strokes his left side "Can you feel this?" She ask him Ignis's eyebrows furrow in confusion. This was a trick question right? She wasn't touching him...was she?

"I don't...I don't know." Ignis says sounding worried "Though if I'm honest with myself I can't tell if you're touching my face or not."

At this point it had gotten quiet as death which made the young advisor shift uncomfortably where he sat, he wanted to open his eyes he didn't know why he couldn't open them yet, his injury wasn't that serious was it? The nurse suddenly spoke "I was touching your face, your cheek to be exact."

Ignis looks confused "C-Can I open my eyes now?" He asks "Yes...here's a mirror." The nurse says handing him the large rectangular handheld mirror, gripping it tightly Ignis brings it close to his face and slowly opens his eyes...

Nothing.

He saw absolutely nothing.

The expression on his face shifted to confusion, he did open his eyes right? He closed them and then reopened them and like before he saw nothing but a weird combination of blackness with light mixed in. The same thing one would see if they closed their eyes facing a light. He lifted his free hand up to the left side of his face he felt smooth skin but as he brought down his finger he felt it turn rough almost having a sandpaper texture.

"Ignis?"

He heard Prompto say his tone held worry "Are you alright?" He asks.

"I'd be a fool to say 'Yes'..speaking honestly...I'm not..."

"Well what's wrong?" Gladiolus adds.

Ignis lowers the mirror turning his head to the others causing two different reactions from them.

Prompto looked hurt as a guilty expression crosses his face seconds later as if he had responsible for his injury. Gladiolus on the other hand grew furious his expression was angry.

Ignis' green irises once bright and clear were now dull and cloudy as if a milky white fog had settled in his eyes.

"We could fix this right? M-Maybe a potion?" Prompto says trying to stay positive as Gladiolus rolls his eyes in disgust with a grunt "I'm afraid not...I'm blind Prompto. There's no reversing this." Ignis says softly.

"But...I thought...I mean...isn't there some percentage out there that says you can get your sight back?" Prompto asks trying to stay positive but Ignis shakes his head "I don't know..."

Prompto looks at Gladiolus who was now pacing the floor like a caged lion the energy he was giving off scared Prompto and he inches towards Ignis. The nurse sensing the anger too quickly leaves the room claiming to want to give them a moment when in actuality she was not wanting to be yelled at or in the room if an argument erupts.

Gladiolus glances at Ignis taking in the damage of his friend before gritting his teeth and storming out of the room slamming the door with such force the windows rattle. Prompto flinched before looking down at Ignis who was shaking his head babbling to himself as Prompto began to reach out for him Ignis suddenly let's out a laugh. He laughs and laughs this sudden outburst spooked Prompto causing him to jump "Oh this is bloody fantastic...I'm..." Ignis let's out a weak laugh as he tilts his head down still shaking it.

His words failed to form as he struggles to speak what's on his mind as a lump forms in his throat and he feels the sting of tears in his now sightless eyes. He balls his hands into fists sitting them on his lap as his shoulders quake, he turns his head to the right biting his lower lip.

"What good am I now? What can I possibly do now to contribute to the group? Who will drive? Who will cook? Or plan the strategies...there is so much that will now go undone..."

Prompto places his hand on Ignis's shoulder giving it a slight squeeze "Don't worry about that, what's really important is that you're alive." He says trying to uplift the other "That attack should've killed you." Prompto says.

"But..." Ignis says trying to debate but Prompto laughs "Look Noct can drive, we can eat out or have cup noodles or sandwiches, you can still come up with strategies you don't really need your eyes for that. But just know that we're just happy to have you here with us breathing."

Ignis wipes at his right eye hating that tears started to roll down his face "What about battling? I know there will come a time where we'll be in the heat of battle what am I supposed to do?"

Prompto smirks "Simple just stay near me and I'll protect you." Ignis laughs a bit as he raises a hand out to Prompto who grasps the older male's hand "You're a good man Prompto." Ignis says as Prompto pulls him up to his feet. Prompto just chuckles as he leads him out of the room moving slowly with him "You wanna go to sleep?" The blonde asks curiously and Ignis nods "Yes...I just want today to be over."

Prompto nods as he leads Ignis to the room he was given.

 


	2. Anger

After dropping Ignis off and getting him settled in Prompto went to the room where Gladiolus was staying.

He pushed the door open after much hesitation and knocking, poking his head inside the gunmen calls "Gladio?" He says softly "Are you okay?" He asks inching inside the dark room.

He could see Gladiolus on the ground on his hands doing push-ups. Prompto inches forward "Gladio?" He repeats slightly louder this time "If I hadn't answered you the first few times then it means I don't want to talk to you." He growls angrily causing Prompto to look down and away from the older man.

"But..." Prompto starts to say however doing so causes Gladiolus to slam his fist down against the floor boards "Get out! I don't want to be bothered by you." He snarls getting to his feet.

"I just..." Prompto whimpers "I thought we could talk...seeing as how we..." He trails off.

Gladiolus grits his teeth as he begins to swing his arms occasionally pounding his fist into his palm as he paces the room "I'm not in the mood to talk." He snaps. He didn't understand why Prompto kept talking, couldn't he see that he wanted to be alone. But the more he spoke the more irritating his voice became.

Prompto starts to say something else but Gladiolus storms over to him "I'm this close to punching you in your face. I swear if you open your mouth one more time I swear I will break your nose." Gladiolus threatens with his fist in Promptos' line of view causing the blonde to back way before exiting the room sulking.

Prompto walks to Noctis' room and sits in the chair next to his bed. He looks at his friend sadly "Hey buddy...how are ya holdin' up?" He asks knowing Noctis wasn't going to respond. He didn't care though he just needed someone to talk right now. Prompto shakes his head "I know it's a stupid question...things out here it's...it's gotten hard. Like real hard..." Prompto blinks looking down at his hands "Remember I told you Iggy is up and movin' around...well...he's..." Prompto pauses for he wasn't sure on how to say this. He was half expecting for it to be easier because Noctis couldn't react but saying this out loud was unbelievably hard.

"Iggy is...he's...well...he's blind buddy...and Gladio...Gladio is angry...and you're unconscious...and I-I...I..." Prompto could feel his breathing quicken as his voice broke. He places a hand up to his eyes as his face crumpled against the sobs that escape him.

He hiccups as he struggles to speak "I'm scared Noct. I don't want to lose you guys...I can feel us breaking apart." He says "I don't...want anything to change between us." He sobs as he gets up as he too ends pacing the room. "Why did this have to happen? What wrong did we do?" He chokes out bitterly as he grabs his hair tugging it slightly "Why did we have to come here!?" He screams as he grabs the chair he was sitting in and hurled it at the wall with a surprising amount of strength he didn't know he had.

The chair explodes into a shower of splinters and wood chips as the wall sustains a large puncture.

He was left shaking as he calms down falling to his knees feeling weak "I just hope we're all still friends after this..." He whispers to himself.

**Two days later**

Prompto enters Ignis' room knocking on the door as he steps into the dark room "Ignis? Are you awake?" He asks the other but Ignis only grunts in response.

"You gotta get up. C'mon on, we'll take a walk around Altissa it's better than being stuck indoors. We can go and get something to eat too." Prompto says softly hoping that today would be the day he finally gets Ignis to move around.

However Ignis didn't respond.

"Please Ignis."

No response.

"Please...I don't want you to...it's good for you to move around..." Prompto says trying to get the other to move.

"I wish to be alone! Go bother Gladio."

Prompto looks down at his feet, ever since the day they learned of Ignis' blindness Gladiolus had avoided Prompto, and whenever he did see him he'd roll his eyes at him leaving Prompto feeling hated and like it was his fault "Gladio hates me..."

"Then go pester Noctis, you two seem rather close." Ignis sounded bitter.

"Noct isn't up." Prompto said weakly.

Ignis wasn't in the mood to deal with Prompto "Get out Prompto!" His tone held malice making the younger male look away "Yeah...okay. S-Sorry for bothering you." He says softly as he leaves the room. When Ignis felt his friends presence vanish he buried deeper under the blanket. He glared feeling hateful when he opened his eye only to be met with darkness. What did he do to deserve this, he couldn't help but recall the moment he learned of the newly acquired disability. He felt the seething anger wafting off Gladio and the radiating sadness from Prompto...Prompto. He felt awful for yelling at the gunmen but he just wanted to be alone and lay here.

Ignis doesn't want to admit it but he's scared, without his eye sight he feels naked and exposed for all to stare at it. He prided himself on seeing things clear as crystal and now he saw nothing. And he honestly saw that he no longer had a purpose. He knew that the others could handle what he used to do but that was the problem, if they did what he used to do then what was the point of him?

He could just stick to strategies but what good is that if he couldn't fight?

_"Just stick next to me and I'll protect you."_

Prompto's words resurfaced and Ignis frowns, he knew Prompto meant what he said and he knew that the blonde cared about him. And knowing this was making him regret yelling at him.

He didn't want to but the advisor sighs as he decided to make things right, Ignis laid in the bed for a moment before sitting up feeling like he had a wet towel draped over his shoulders. He sighs heavily mustering up the strength to call the photographer back into the room.

"Prompto."

Prompto pokes his head into the room "Yeah?" He asks softly "You need something?" He adds. With how quick he appeared Ignis figured that he was just standing outside the room but he didn't think to much more on it. Ignis sits up straighter and shakes his head "I was wanting to apologize to you..."

But Prompto only shakes his head saying "N-No it's alright...I know that you're still feeling bad. And you're trying to cope with being blind...I understand that." He said. Prompto was being honest he knew that he would feel the same as Ignis if he suddenly went blind.

Ignis shakes his head disagreeing "Its not alright...you are just trying to help. I would like to take you up on your offer...if you'll have me."

Prompto felt his mood brighten a bit as he nods "You're always welcome." He says smiling as he approaches the bed helping Ignis untangle the sheets that trapped him like a cacoon. He pulls Ignis to his feet helping him stand up glancing at what he was wearing "Uh, are you comfortable in what you're wearing?" He asks him.

Ignis looks down half expecting to see what he had on but only becomes irritated when he remembers he couldn't see it. He shakes his head "Think it would be best if I changed." He says trying to bite back the venomous tone that was trying to escape.

Prompto nods heading for the closet pulling down the gray shirt and black trousers he often wears. "How would the gray shirt and black pants work for ya?" He asks "It will suffices." Igins says as Prompto returns with the clothes in hand holding them out to his friend as he clears his throat "Here ya go."

Ignis thanks him as he takes the outfit and begins to undress. Prompto looked away "Would you like for me to start you a bath? I know that baths help me feel better when I'm feeling down." He says causing Ignis to turn around facing him which actually spooked Prompto "Are you trying to suggest that I stink?" He said his tone was empty but Prompto held up his hands "No, I just thought you would like to get cleaned up is all." He says near frantic, he hoped that he hadn't offended Ignis but by his tone Prompto wasn't sure if he had or had not.

Ignis sighs "I guess I could use some freshening up...however _I_ will do it."

Prompto nods knowing Ignis would most likely want to try and adapt to his new life style. He watched as Ignis moves slowly with his hand out feeling his way around, Prompto however was torn. He wanted to say something to help he wanted to rush over and guide Ignis to the bathroom. But he knew that it would only do more damage to older mans' pride. So Prompto ended up finding himself just standing awkwardly in the room.

Only when he heard the sound of a door opening did he look up. The gunmen could see that Ignis had successfully made his way into the bathroom and was now sitting quietly on the closed toilet with his head in his hands. The sound of the tub filling can be heard where the gunmen stood and he inches towards the restroom "Um...Ignis. Do you need a towel or something?"

But Ignis only lets out a growl of annoyance before speaking "No." His response was short and flat but Prompto could tell he was angry. The blonde nods deciding to leave Ignis alone. He didn't like that the older male has had locked himself away from him and Gladiolus after the reveal of his blindness but Prompto just wanted to help him.

With Prompto gone Ignis stood turning off the water after groping the air for the knob. He stood and walked a little faster than he had anticipated and collided with a cold smooth object that rattles when bumbed against it. With a small annoyed huff under his breath he steps back and inches forward with the intentions exiting of the bathroom slowly, oh how he hated these slow movements. Something that he could easily accomplish in a matter of seconds before seemed to be getting done at a pace that felt like a century.

And if he bumped into more thing he was going to freak out!

Ignis stepped back a bit before continuing forward like before slightly faster but this time out of impatience and hits his foot against the corner of some large, heavy, and solid object sending pain up his foot. Cussing, something Ignis has taken great pride in never doing, finds himself doing as he boils over his breaking point. He reaches for something, anything that he could take his anger out on.

Without thinking Ignis punches his arm out randomly, his fist collides with something cold and smooth, glass? He hears what sounded like glass breaking and he knew he had smashed a mirror. But he didn't feel satisfied, no, he needed to get rid of this tightness in his chest. He needed to get this feeling of being ripped up from the inside out of him. He lets out a cry of despair and uses his arm to knock whatever was on the sink to the floor as he summons his daggers to strike whatever was in front and around him.

Ignis could hear the shatter of porcelain and the sharp scratching of tile against his dagger. He lets out a cry of pure anger as he swings his weapon once again this time he hears the voice of the young man he sent away.

"W-Wah!?"

Ignis could hear a gasp followed by booted footsteps approaching him with a near hesitant pace. 

"Ignis, the room...the everything...its destroyed." Prompto says sounding astonished "The mirror is shattered, the walls and floors have deep scars, the sink is scratched up, and the floor is a mess." Prompto says describing the damage to the blind man. 

Ignis however stood rooted to his spot breathing heavily. The anger seems to be leaving the older man "Let's get you cleaned up in my room." Prompto says gently and begins to lead Ignis out of the now hazardous bathroom.

The walk to Promptos' room was silent and extremely uncomfortable. Prompto was hesitant in touching Ignis' back, he want to help him walk down the hall but he was afraid of being snapped at. 

They reached the room and Prompto lead him inside "I'm gonna get the bath ready for you." Prompto says softly as he stood there for a moment before heading to the bathroom.

Ignis had found his way to Promptos' bed where he sat down. He sat quietly listens the sound of the water filling the tub, he runs a hand over the right side of his face refusing to touch the nasty scar on the left.

"Uh Ignis, the bath is ready." 

Ignis lifts his head nodding as he gets to his feet. He undresses and climbs into the warm bath, yet he didn't bother to clean himself. Instead he drew his knees up to his chest and simply just sat there.

Prompto had snuck into the bathroom and taken the shirt and pants that Ignis had discarded to the floor. He left him a large towel, boxers, and the new outfit. 

The photographer looked at the door he had left slightly ajar. He looked down at his feet saying "Uh Ignis, I left you big towel and some clothes...there's underwear too." He says feeling odd.

Ignis only sighs as a response, leaving Prompto to nod and walk over to a chair where he sat down waiting for Ignis to finish up or decides to get out. 

Ignis sighs as he hugs himself tighter he was starting to feel angry all over again. He wasn't sure if the anger that was resurfacing was caused by Promptos' talking and helping or the fact he recalls being able to do everything for himself. 

Ignis reaches for the washcloth, only to come up empty handed. 

"Here Iggy." He hears Prompto say as he feels the cloth enter his hands. "Do you need help?" Prompto asks nervously causing Ignis to turn his head away "I am fully capable of cleaning myself!" Ignis snaps. 

Prompto bites his lower lip and looks away "I...I am sorry. I just wanted to help." He says softly. "Well, I don't want your help!" Ignis spat angrily. His words hurt, Prompto knew he that he had to be overbearing but he just wanted to help Ignis. He also knew there was pretty much nothing he could for said either. So he nods and leaves Ignis alone telling him to be careful when he gets out of the tub.

Ignis rolls eyes mumbling softly into his knees as he begins to wash his face, being careful of the scarred side.

 

Prompto sighs softly as he walks down the hall only to enter the room which Noctis was still in. The prince laid motionless still and the thought of his only friend left dying filled his mind. It was something that Prompto didn't want to think about. The thought of losing his friends scared him and would leave him in a funk the rest of the day.

Sitting next to his bed, Prompto began to speak to Noctis. He goes over the recent events and tells him how everyone was doing not to mention he brings up how much he misses him.

"It's weird...you're here but you're not here at the same time. I see you everyday but I miss you." He says. Prompto sighs and puts his hands on his face "It's just been really hard without you." He admits "Gladiolus doesn't even acknowledge me anymore, and Ignis is so angry.... I don't have anyone who I can talk to and it makes me feel like I did when I was little." He says his voice tight.

He was about to say something more when he feels an intense aura enter the room. He doesn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Where's Ignis." The voice demands, it was Gladiolus.

"He's fine. He's taking a bath." Prompto snaps trying to sound just as intimidating.

"What?" Gladiolus growls as he approaches the other "You left him alone? He could drown!" 

Prompto frowns "I doubt he'd drown." Prompto snaps shoving pass the bigger man.

 

When Prompto enters his room he's surprised to find Ignis dressed and quietly sitting on his bed. The blonde was hesitant for he didn't know if Ignis would snap at him or if he would be...more open.

Perhaps he would be up for the outing Prompto promised him. Taking a deep breath Prompto approaches the older male "Ignis...would you like to-"

"Go back to my room, yes." Ignis snaps causing Prompto to flinch 'Oh but I was hoping that...we could go out-"

"I don't want to go out! And if I do it won't be with you!" Ignis roars as he gets to his feet forcing his way pass Prompto. The blonde hated that his friend is blind but was grateful for it when tears filled his eyes.

He didn't say a word as he helped Ignis back to his own room. And when returns to his own room Prompto couldn't help but curse the city and the Hydraean.


	3. Gladiolus

No one knows what it was that finally got Ignis to stop being so angry. Prompto likes to think it's the fact that Noctis had woken up finally. But no one knew for sure.

Now that Noctis was awake, Prompto had hoped that everything would go back to normal. 

Sadly he was mistaken.

**At a ceremony held by Camilla for their efforts**

"Prince Noctis, we wish to thank you and your men for protecting the city and the people of Altissia." Camilla says folding her hands over stomach "Without out you four Leviathan would have most likely lain waste to this town."But 

Noctis simply shrugs as he forces himself to speak "Glad we were here then...even if it wasn't to protect this town." 

The aging women nods "Yes, you were here to marry Lady Lunafreya." A small second of silence passes over them before the white haired women continues "Tragic loss, I'm certain. But you should be grateful for her sacrifice. For all your sacrifices." She says looking over to a much more mellow Ignis. 

"Speaking of sacrifice...Mr. Scientia. The people have a gift for you." Camilla says motioning for the guards to approach and kneel in front of Ignis. To his left Prompto describes what was happening.

"They have this big rectangular velvet cushion with gold trimming and tassels. On top of it is a long rectangular mahogany box." Prompto pauses to take in air "The guards are kneeling in front of you offering it to you as a gift-er hold on one of the guards opened the box."

Ignis turns his head slightly as if adjusting the position of his head would allow him to see "It's a cane. It's a long blackish red cane, it looks like the sticks you use to play pool with. It has some cool but hard to describe designs on it." Prompto asks as he takes the came out of the box and puts it into Ignis' gloved hands.

It was slightly heavy as Ignis lifts it up "I know you can't see it, but do you like it?" Camilla asks her tone was expectant.

Ignis nods and clears his throat before speaking "It's a rather kind gesture." He says softly  _'Seeing as this town robbed me of my sight."_

Ignis pauses turning his head down to the direction of his hand with the cane "Thank you."

Camilla nods "Well I can only thank you and your king for your efforts." She turns to the mass of people who have come say their thanks "Well, with that let's get our celebration under way." 

The celebration, despite being colorful and full of lighthearted music, the brothers couldn't bring themselves to stay. Mostly because Noctis was constantly being bombarded with mentions of Lunafreya. The townsfolk despite having good intentions behind it were only making things worse.

So making an excuse saying that Ignis' left side was causing him pain (which wasn't a lie, his eye would give him crippling pain randomly). So they left and retired to their rooms.

 

It was late in the night that Gladiolus found himself wandering the halls. He didn't want to be bothered by the others. 

Noctis was depressed, and whenever he seen the raven haired boy he was moping.

Prompto was just annoying to him. The kid claims to be helping but the pitch of his voice and just his overall presence ticked him off. He didn't understand why he felt this toward the blonde and he hated the thought of wanting to clobber him. 

And then there was Ignis. 

The nasty burn decorating his face was a constant reminder of that day. He wished he could make it go away. He wanted to wipe the scar from existence. Unlike Noctis he wasn't sulking, he was quiet.

He no longer had outbursts whenever spoken too. Though that didn't mean they were gone completely, he still had his moments. They just weren't as intense.

Gladiolus sighs as he continues on his way to an undecided destination. His feet carrying him as he drags himself down the dark hall. 

He had no one to talk to. Not that anyone would want to with his current mood. Well almost. He reached into his pocket and pulls out his phone, punches in the one number of the one person he will always have time to talk to.

"Big brother?"

Iris' voice was thick with sleep making Gladiolus regret waking her up. Though he knew she sounded sleepy he found himself asking the obvious. 

"Did I wake you?"

"Well...a little. But is everything okay? You sound exhausted."

"...."

"Gladdy?"

"Yeah...every-everything is alright."

"Gladio, I know you're lying."

A small pause on Iris' end.

"I know what happen in Altissia. It's all in the newspapers, the TV, and radio. Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah...and no. Nocts' awake but he's depressed, Prompto is...he's alive... And Ignis is alive but...." Gladiolus feels his eyes starting to sting as a tightness forms in his throat. "But he's blind. He's blind Iris...and-and it hurts to see him so weak and upset." Gladiolus says his words coming out tight.

"What!? That's terrible! How is he?"

Gladiolus squeezed his eyes shut trying to fight off the wave of grief that washed over him. "I...I should've been there Iris. I-I should've there for him." Gladiolus says shaking his head.

"The pain on his face, the cries for help....I can't forget it...." Gladiolus sucks in a shaky breath as he tangled a hand into his hair.

"Gladdy it's not your fault. What happen to Ignis was out of your control."

Gladiolus sniffles as his vision becomes horribly blurry due to tears "You don't understand.... I was right there. I saw him go down...I didn't think anything of. I told him to get his act together...I should've helped him....the scream he let out.... I heard him.... And I did nothing."

Gladiolus sobs his voice breaking making it go a bit higher. He struggles to get any words out. He was left crying on the phone his tears hot against his palm as he longed to be held by his baby sister.

"Gladdy, are you somewhere laying down?" 

He hiccups "No...but I'm close to my dorm." He sniffs as he returns to his room.

 

"Okay...I'm l-laying down." He says wiping at his tears.

"Okay, get comfortable."

Gladiolus didn't bother to move as he stares bleary eyed at the ceiling. Before he knew it a soft sweet melody hit his ears. It was slow and comforting, a tune he has heard so many times in his youth and never forgotten.

He wipes at his eyes trembling "You found that music box Ma use to play for us." He says causing Iris to laugh softly "Yeah...it's sad that that's all we have of her." She says to him.

Gladiolus nods "Yeah..."

"Try to relax Gladdy. Just listen to the song. Get some sleep, and remember it wasn't your fault. I love you."

Gladiolus whispers the endearment back as he closes his eyes. He lets the music fill his ears as he slowly begins to drift.

 

_The bridge shook violently against the tremors of the monstrous waves. Water splashing up onto the stone pavement as the waves slam against the side._

_The world around Gladiolus was gray as thick milky fog settled in. The air was buzzing with excitement as the roars of Leviathan fills the air. Gladiolus felt cold and his stomach was doing flips as he stood watching the battle between the serpent and his friend through the grayish white haze._

_Footsteps click against the stone causing the massive man to look over his shoulder._

_Nothing._

_Shrugging he turns his attention back to the battle. The second his attention was away the footsteps return, followed by chatter. The words muffled and spoken in an unknown tongue._

_Gladiolus looks over his other shoulder._

_Nothing._

_Unease settles in his stomach as he tries to calm down._

_Laughter._

_The laughter sounds like Ignis but as the Shield spins around he doesn't see his friend._

_A scream._

_The sloshing waters now churn and are black. The bridge he's standing flooded with blood as more of the crimson liquid runs off the sides. The fog now thick black smoke._

_The serpent now a humanoid figure engulfed in flames._

_Flames. Flames everywhere._

_The dancing fire lines the bridge as he tries to shout out to whomever maybe listening._

_Another scream._

_Gladiolus rushes forward but goes nowhere._

_A howl of agony._

_Gladiolus sees the world around him moving as a blur._

_The flames increase a long with their heat. The spinning increases in a dizzying array of red, gold, and black._

_Soon everything stops and he's standing in a world of nothingness. All around him is a vast land of the cosmos._

_Ignis!_

_The advisor stood in front of with his back to him._

_Ignis laughs, as he begins to walk away. He turns around once he was many yards away from Gladiolus._

_Ignis charges with unnatural speed. He jumps up twists around and lands in a mangled bloodied heap in the ground. His eyes rolled in the back of his head, his mouth open wide and stretched like a snakes._

_The sound he emits was unearthly. With it the tactician begins to rapidly age, going from his usual self to an elderly man and finally a skeleton._

_It continues to scream as it drags its way to Gladiolus gripping his trousers as it pulls itself up. Coming face to face with him it-_

Gladiolus jerks awake sitting up covered in sweat as his breathing comes out in heavy pants. Getting to his feet he makes his way to Ignis' room.

 

The door opens slowly and quietly. With the dim hall light Gladiolus makes his way to the bed with figure laying still in it.

The room was quiet except for the soft snores coming from Ignis. Once Gladiolus stood over Ignis he found him alive and not a screaming skeleton.

He was okay, well as okay as he could be. He takes in the details of the other. Like how he would grimace and let out a pained whimper. Or how he now slept with the scar side up.

Gladiolus tugs the blankets up higher over Ignis stopping over his chin before returning to his own room. 

On his way back to his own room Gladiolus runs into Noctis. The dark brooding prince lifts his eyes just enough to make out who was standing before him.

Neither said anything as their eyes eventually met. Gladiolus glares as Noctis stares back dead eyed his usual glint of playfulness and life in his blue eyes gone.

Even Gladiolus' eyes lost their passion. 

They stood in the halls as the tension between them grew into an almost tangible wall.

"Don't get lost." Gladiolus says flatly.

"Like you care." Noctis spits, his tone venomous as he shoves pass the other and continues to wherever he's headed.

Leaving Gladiolus steaming. His tanned face red as he grits his teeth. He watches as the dark prince disappears down the hall.

Gladiolus roars out as he slams his fist into the wall next to him. His fist goes through the wall coming our white and dusted with plaster.

Breathing heavy, he returns to his chambers.

 


End file.
